a love lost
by Aimzy
Summary: serena and rei are assasians, but why? how did this happen and what does darien have to do with it
1. Default Chapter

chatper 1- well its a start

serena and rei are assasians............................ and darien is the owner of chiba corp.the sailor moon part still happened. i deleted alot from the beginning so it might not make sense with out that info.

beep beep beep.........

a blonde haired woman arose from her slomber to greet the morning with a grudge.

"stupid morning" she muttered. the blonde walked to the bathroom to freshen up. 

BANG BANG BANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"SERENA! YOU GET YOUR ARSE OVER HERE AND OPEN THIS DOOR...........NOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"gees rei! im coming..." serena reached the door in 5 seconds, not to keep the angry raven haired butthead waiting.

she slowly peeked throught the door only for it to be slammed in her face.

"where were you serena?" 

"what do you mean? and why didint you just use your key?"

"i left it here! and last night! night club! hello? anything ring a bell!!!!!" 

"oh shit! i was supposed to kill that millionaire!"

serena started going frantic

"oh dont worry serena, i 'luckily' was there and noticed you werent, so i did 'your' job for 'you' so that 'you' wouldnt get into trouble"

"ohhhh thankyou thankyou thankyou rei!!!!"

rei laughed

"no worries, but remember next time!"

"i did rei, i did remember but"

"a vision again?" rei asked worried

"maybe, im not sure, i cant remember any thing from last night" 

rei grabbed serena into a hug and said simpily.

"serena, if i ever see my poor excuse for a brother, i 'will' kill him" 

serena suddenly got a tear in her eye. she had such a great friend. willing to kill her own brother for her because he caused 

her a little pain in the past. ok, well not a little pain, more like a huge amount but thats not the point. anyway she just couldnt 

grasp the fact that rei would do such the thing for her. and she'd do the same. they both went through tough times in the past. 

rei is actually thought to be dead. no one except serena knows shes alive. and her clients dont know who she is.

" oh rei, i love you!" serena cried

"i love you too sweety" rei smiled, 

"now, lets go and spend that millionaires cash before they find out he's dead!"

the girls giggled like they used too, the way you giigle when you laugh at your crushes joke, or the way you laugh at 

something cute falling over.

*the mall*

serena and rei had been walking around for almost 10 hours, it was getting dark, and they'd have to go home to feet luna.

serena walked past the last store in the place, it was a jewellery shop. she looked inside the window, and something

caught her eye..............

*flashback*

"ohh darien! can i have that locket? its beautiful!" looked a very happy looking serena almot drooling at the window.

"sure honey-bun, anything for you"

"oh dare you spoil me" she blushed

"ill do anything for you sere! you know that, we'll never break up............................ever...................................

*end of flashback*

"serena are you ok?"

serena wiped the tears away, and nodded. 'that locket, is that the one?' serena was confused, she looked closer, 

* property of darien chiba*

serena gasped! she couldnt believe it, it was the same locket she through away after the break up, but how did it end up here?

she had a sudden urge to it, so serena went in and bought the locket. 

' i hope i know what im doing...........' serena thought

"serena! lets go home and then get ready to partay!!!" serena giggled at the way rei had said that sentence, so happy, so sure 

of herself. 

so not like serena........................................................................................

thats the end of chapter 1!!!!! hope you liked it please r&r!!!!

luv 

princess moon bunny!!


	2. chatper2

chapter 2

"ooooowwwwwwwwwwwwww" serena groaned, she got up and went to the bathroom as usual.

what happened last night? we got ready, went to the party

then..........

then, umm then.........

then what? oh crap i hope i didnt wake up with anyone next to me! wait......

you would of noticed that when you got up idiot.

"oooooowwwwwwwwwwwwieeeeeeeeeeeee" 

"rei? is that you?" 

"errrr yea.........."

serena rushed to rei's room to find rei on the floor groaning, or at least she looked like she was...............

"rei what happened last night?"

"serena! get out of here now!" rei yelled

"but why?"

"he's....back" 

........................

"he's back serena! and he's looking for you" she went on.

" last night, we were partying, then some guys put some crap in our drinks, yours heavier than mine. so i before you.

i pretended i was still asleep, and i overheard everything!, and they left a note too." rei pointed in agony to the desk infront of 

her

"if yours was lighter then mine? then why are you in pain?" serena was confused, maybe it was a late shock thing. or maybe she reacts differently?

one word................

"CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMPSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

serena burst into a ball laughing! it was so funny, here she was, worrying her arse off when all the stupid head had was cramps

"ill get you some panadol" serena kept on laughing

"shut up!!!!"

once serena came back she gave rei the glass of water and the tablets. 

"drink up"

rei slowly drank the water with the tablets.

"and rei, who's back?"

................................................................................................

"rei?"

..................................................................................

rei ddint want to tells serena, it would be too hard. and to find out the other problem would be a bad thing too.

"serena, its darien, he's back, and he know's your here too."

"WHAT!?!" 

" i heard the guys in the car while we were driving, he wants you back, and he stopped us from staying at the night club 

because our next client would have told us to kill him....." rei didnt look for serena's reaction.she knew serena wouldnt be 

able to kill darien. it would be too hard, rei knew what that felt like..............

*flashback*

" come on now, do it, kill your only love" said a blonde haired man.

rei cried hard on the floor.

"do it! kill me, kill me like the killer you are!" 

rei cried harder..

"your not the jadeite i knew! your a fake!" rei yelled back in his face, 

she knew she couldnt kill him, even for all he had done. but your first love? no she couldnt kill him.

so she ran....................................

*end of flashback*

"rei?"

rei came back to focus

"yea serena?"

"should i just kill him?" serena went straight out with it. she needed to know if she should or not.

*flashback*

"hmmmmmmm" a 16 year old girl slept dreaming about her prince charming.

"serena, wake up"a soothing voice was heard

serena awoke gradually. but woke up completely once she saw what was infront of her......

herself!!!

"queen serenity?"

" serena, you must end it with darien...." the queen looked sad.

"what! why?"

" you must end it!" she repeated again

" you must tell me a reason why serenity?"

" u must serena! because he-

" serena!"

serena shook her head.

"errr yes?"

"you asked me something, what was it?"

"i ..... i asked you if i should kill him, but i think i know now anyway"

"oh really? are you going to then?"

.................................

"yes"

thats the end of chapter 2! 

please r&r

bye~

luv princess moon bunny!


	3. chapter3

chapter 3

" you ready serena?" rei asked

" i think the question is, are you?" rei sighed

" just get in the damn car!"

" geez! sorry!"

"are you ready for the killing of darien chiba?"

"yes"

"good, lets go!"

the girls drove off into the night........................

"hmmmm......... when you come serena, ill be waiting........."

__________________________________________________________________________________________

"this is the building, now, to find a way in..." serena spoke out loud.

she was at the back while rei was out front of the building keeping watch. 

serena sneaked around looking for an entrance. she noticed an open window on the 16th floor. the highest level.

she pushed a button on her belt and a long cord shot out. reaching the 16th floor and twisting around the pole on the side.

" gee i love technology" serena muttered to herself while speeding up the wall.

once she reached the window, she crept in and spun to the floor. serena looked around. and noticed someone asleep on a 

lounge bed. she slowly stood up and walked over, watching for anything to pop out. once she got there she stuck out her 

knife. thinkin who ever it was, she'll kill em anyway. so she raised the knife wtih one hand and quickly pushed down.

"what?!" serena's hand stopped midway and she flung back into a sumolesolt and put up a fight pose. 

" i see you've learnt some for fight skills, since we last meet...."

that voice.............................................that damn voice.....................

*flashback*

hands covered a young girls eyes.

"guess who?"

"hi muffin"

"hehe, how did you kow it was me sweaty?"

" i could know your voice a mile away.......... im inlove with it...."

" would you like it better moaning out your name?"

"*gasp* darien! your not thinking-

serena was cut off by a passionate heart warming kiss.....................

*end of flashback*

"darien............." she stated coldly

" awwwww.... you sound so cold........."

"why shouldnt i be?

"i see you got an attitude with that package aswell"

" shut up and get ready to die arsehole!" serena yelled

she ran to darien jumped over him and tried to stab him from behind.

but he was too quick for her, he spun around and as serena tried to stab, he twisted her to face him.

he not only missed her attack but made one of his own. 

the attack of the lips................................

"hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm" serena murdered.

serena was in a dreamland, but then her sense came back to her.

what the hell are you doing! stop the kiss now! 

so serena did what herself asked.

she broke away from darien and kicked him.

darien fell flat on his face.................................(hahahahahahahahhahahahhahahaha)

"untill another time, mr chiba"

and with that serena flew off into the night............................

thats the end of chapter 3!

please r&r

luv princess moon bunny


End file.
